Futari no Distance
by Cassye
Summary: TERMINEE Quand le monde de l'Invisible et celui des Hommes se rejoignent, le temps d'un encens qui se consume...


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Oups, pas trop déçus, ceux qui me connaissent ? Je sais que je vous avais bassinés avec l'arrivée d'une fiction originale et là, je vous poste un OS sur _Le Voyage de Chihiro_… -.-' Veuillez me pardonner. _**Reddish Omoi**_ connaît depuis quelques temps un ralentissement de production, c'est toujours comme ça quand je me lance sur les chapeaux de roue. Promis, je vais y remédier ! Permettez-moi de vous faire patienter avec ce hors-d'œuvre ?

Le plot !

_**¤ Genres ?:**_ Romance et mélancolie (j'aime pas la facilité XD)

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Toujours très pointilleuse, c'est toujours du sérieux. Je respecte comme je peux les caractères.

_**¤ Pairing ?**_ : Y'en a pas 36 dans ce merveilleux film. Haku x Chiriho, _mochiron_ !

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : OS de 8 pages sur world avec des marges minucroscopiques donc non, pas long.

_**¤ Reviews appréciées ?**_ : Toujours. XD A vot' bon cœur, m'sieurs dames !

_**¤ Tracks ?**_ : J'ai carburé aux chansons dites chez moi « puissamment romantiques ». En gros, ça commence doucement et au refrain, ça explose. J'ai donc utilisé en boucle : **Inori- You raise me up** de Lena Park (op de _Romeo x Juliet_) ; **When you're gone** et **I'm with you** de Avril Lavigne ; **2 become 1** et **Goodbye** des Spice Girls ; **Ai no uta **de Every Little Thing (insert song de _Inuyasha the movie 2 : The Castle beyond the looking glass_) et **Now and new** de plein de chanteurs corréens dont les noms m'échappent. Désolée pour eux, surtout que c'est une chanson merveilleuse.

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?**_ : Rien, si ce n'est que j'ai un coup de cœur pour cet OS. Si j'ai pu vous faire partager ma passion à travers mes lignes, j'ai réussi mon travail. Le titre, pris à l'arrache, correspond pourtant bien au thème que j'ai voulu développer.

Alors, pourquoi sur ce film ? Je vais vous confier un secret dont je ne suis pas fière, mais bon… Voilà : je me revendique comme une fan de mangas, très limite otaku. Je me gave d'anime, mon argent ne va que vers les mangas etc… Et pourtant, je n'ai vu, à part les _Contes de Terremer_ au ciné et _Princesse Mononoke_ chez une copine, aucun Miyazaki. Doucement avec les tomates, je sais, j'ai honte. Du coup, cette semaine, je me suis fait un rattrapage avec _Le Château Ambulant_ et _Le Voyage de Chihiro_… que j'ai adoré ! XD C'est trop génial !

Bien que ma préférence se soit portée tout de suite sur le premier film (d'abord pour les beaux yeux et la voix française de Auru et peut-être ensuite parce que l'héroïne porte mon prénom –Oups ! Vous le saviez pas, ça ! XD), c'est suite au visionnage du second que j'ai été prise d'une inspiration dévorante comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment déjà. J'étais très frustrée et triste par la fin et j'ai voulu en refaire une à ma sauce. J'ai eu beau essayer de contenir cet enthousiasme jusqu'à mes vacances qui commencent ce soir, mais non. Ca n'a pas raté, je ne peux PAS mettre une inspiration de ce calibre de côté. En trois soirées d'affilées, j'ai écrit, et terminé. Après bien ou pas bien, ce sera à vous de me le dire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

▫□ _**FUTARI NO DISTANCE □▫**_

_

* * *

_- Allez, _go_ ! 

_- Fight _!

- Héééé… !?

Propulsée par une forte poussée dans le dos, la jeune fille bascula en avant et sautilla de façon maladroite de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, courbée à l'équerre et l'équilibre vacillant. Une fois correctement remise sur ses deux pieds, elle se redressa lentement en écartant d'un geste furtif ses cheveux chocolat qui étaient retombés sur ses joues.

Elle semblait si raide et étriquée dans son uniforme de lycéenne composé d'une veste noire et d'une jupe sagement plissée gris perle. Un fin lacet de satin bleu marine lui donnait l'impression de lui étrangler son cou aussi fin et délicat que le reste de son anatomie. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais toute en maigreur. Ses jambes fluettes, restes de son enfance, allaient de paire avec ses bras peu épais qui pouvaient laisser penser qu'ils se détacheraient s'ils devaient porter un trop grand poids. Ses doigts, longs et affinés comme ceux d'une pianiste virtuose, serraient étroitement son cartable de cuir usé.

De visage, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie. Elle était assez quelconque et son expression croisée entre la rêverie et l'indifférence lui conférait un air gauche qui prêtait à l'attendrissement. Elle avait conservé ses pommettes de petite fille mais avait troqué son visage carré pour une figure plus allongée aux traits plus adultes et fermes. Ses yeux châtains ne vous regardaient jamais directement, non, ils préféraient scruter un peu derrière votre épaule. Cherchaient-ils quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un… ?

- Chihiro… ! lui souffla discrètement une voix péremptoire dans son dos.

L'apostrophée tourna un instant ses iris vers l'arrière. Bien qu'elle ne pusse les voir, elle distinguait parfaitement les expressions impatientes et un soupçon agacées de Tomiko et Kasumi, ses deux amies.

Malgré son caractère aérien et parfois trop enfantin, Chihiro avait appris à s'intégrer dans les différentes classes qu'elle avait eues à traverser au cours de sa scolarité dans le nouveau village où elle avait emménagé, quelques années auparavant. Si bien est qu'elle avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes que ses anciens amis, si précieux pour elle. Tomiko et Kasumi étaient des filles avec de forts tempéraments, ce que notre amie voyait comme un avantage : même avec son incroyable périple dans le monde de l'Invisible et de l'Irréel qui lui avait permis de mûrir, Chihiro n'en demeurait pas moins une fille discrète et réservée.

- Ahem…

Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescente délaissa ses pensées fugaces pour revenir au principal sujet du moment. Elle tourna son regard pour le poser sur la personne qui lui faisait face, à quelques pas d'elle.

C'était un garçon de sa classe de Deuxième Année, Takahiro Futsui. Il était assis au bureau voisin à celui de Chihiro. Garçon sérieux, président du club de football du lycée, Takahiro était ce que l'on pouvait appeler « un bon parti ». Il était plutôt séduisant avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille et sa peau légèrement halée. Quelques filles avaient déjà jeté leur dévolu sur lui et ses beaux yeux noirs, mais ce n'était pas devant elles que le jeune homme se tenait en cette fin de journée du mois de juin, les poings serrés par l'appréhension et la posture droite comme un « I ».

Après avoir dévisagé son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux, Takahiro s'inclina brutalement :

- Chihiro-san ! Tu me plais beaucoup ! Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Tomiko et Kasumi gloussèrent discrètement, une main devant la bouche en se balançant un peu de gauche à droite, à croire que c'était à elles que Takahiro Futsui venait de faire la demande que nombreuses admiratrices attendaient depuis une éternité.

Si les deux filles à l'écart paraissaient tout émoustillées, il n'en était rien pour la principale concernée. Chihiro baissa le regard sur la masse de cheveux épars bruns du jeune homme devant elle qui se redressait pour attendre sa réponse. Son visage demeurait d'une neutralité susceptible de passer pour de la hautaineté. Mais non. Ce n'était pas de la mésestime. C'était de la nostalgie.

_« Toujours pas »_

Depuis son retour de ce fameux parc à thème abandonné, Chihiro ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait pensé ces deux simples mots. Ils venaient de revenir dans sa tête, comme chaque fois où ses yeux rencontraient ceux d'un garçon. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas encore croisé ceux qu'elle recherchait ardemment. Ceux qui la fixaient en ce moment même n'étaient pas ceux dans lesquels elle voulait y perdre les battements de son cœur. Ceux-là étaient bien trop… mortels.

Son regard descendit quelques dizaines de centimètres plus bas et s'arrêtèrent sur les mains du garçon. Bien que fermées en poings, elle devinait des paumes larges et des doigts à la prise ferme. Les mains d'un sportif, quoi. Ce n'étaient pas les mains qui l'avaient si souvent réconfortée, même dans un simple frôlement de peau. Celles-ci étaient bien trop… humaines.

Lentement, perdue dans une vague de pensées et de souvenirs à la fois doux et douloureux à son cœur, Chihiro releva la tête vers Takahiro, les lèvres pincées.

_« - Il est très gentil ! »_

_« - Avoir un petit copain te donnerait plus d'assurance, Chi-chan ! »_

_« - Ne fais pas ta difficile !»_

Telles avaient été les paroles répétées de Tomiko et Kasumi au rythme d'un leitmotiv depuis qu'elles avaient eu des échos de l'intérêt croissant de Takahiro envers leur amie timorée. Elles avaient entièrement raison, Chihiro le savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance qu'un garçon comme Takahiro daigne la regarder, elle, la maigrelette et maladroite Chihiro. Il lui serait aussi très facile de s'attacher puis d'aimer un garçon de ce genre.

_« - Il est très gentil ! »_

Elle avait rencontré la douceur.

_« - Avoir un petit copain te donnerait plus d'assurance ! »_

Elle avait reçu de son propre courage.

_« - Ne fais pas ta difficile !»_

Elle désirait déjà l'inaccessible.

Ses yeux se plissèrent soudainement sous le poids d'une montée de tristesse qui lui brûlait les paupières. Pourquoi n'étais-tu toujours pas là ?

- Je suis désolée, Futsui-san, répondit la jeune fille en inclinant la tête pour cacher ses iris brillants. Je ne peux accepter tes sentiments.

Une onde de déception stria durant une seconde le regard de Takahiro. Elle le vit se mordre la joue, signe chez lui de contrariété.

- Il y a donc déjà quelqu'un ? interrogea-t-il à demi voix.

Un grondement retentissant de tonnerre balaya le ciel de sa traîne sonore et se perdit dans les hauteurs des collines qui entouraient la petite ville. La voûte céleste s'était couverte de gros nuages ombrageux et menaçaient à présent de déverser la pluie et les éclairs.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'il a toujours été là, répondit alors Chihiro qui avait fermé les yeux au contact d'une caresse de vent sur son visage.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et eut à affronter les expressions mortifiées et abasourdies de Tomiko et Kasumi. Toutes deux observèrent leur amie avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes comme si elle était la chose la plus incongrue de l'univers. De quoi ?!

- Chihiro… ! s'offusqua Tomiko en courant pour la rattraper. Tu es folle !

- Pour une fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse à toi ! admonesta Kasumi en gesticulant des bras comme une tragédienne. Tu…

- Arrachez-moi d'abord la mémoire et on reparlera de ça ! tonna violemment Chihiro en serrant les dents.

Un éclair fendit le ciel et le tonnerre se fit entendre de plus belle, couvrant ainsi les pas accélérés de l'adolescente qui s'enfuyait loin de ses camarades hébétées.

- Mais Chi…

- Laissez-moi !

Chihiro fit la sourde oreilles aux appels inquiets de ses amies tout en profitant du fracas qui ébranlait le ciel teinté d'anthracite. Quelques secondes plus tard, une goutte tomba. Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Très vite, les perles liquides dispersées devinrent filets d'eau froide qui s'écrasaient sans pitié sur passants, voitures et trottoirs.

Tout était gris et morne à présent. Mais cela, Chihiro le remarqua à peine : cette même peinture mélancolique et sans vie avait tapissé les murs de ses souvenirs. Il pouvait bien pleuvoir fort sur les toits au point de les trouer, cette pluie ne pourrait même pas combler ce vide froid en elle.

La jeune fille courut ainsi un long moment sans se retourner, la tête obstinément baissée comme une enfant qui faisait une colère. Lorsque ses jambes se sentirent trop fatiguées pour poursuivre, elle ne chercha pas à les pousser davantage et ralentit peu à peu jusqu'à marcher d'un pas lent.

L'averse était torrentielle, les fils d'eau ne glissaient plus sur ses vêtements depuis longtemps, ils avaient fini d'imprégner goulûment chaque fibre pour s'attaquer à présent à sa peau. Le coton de sa chemise détrempée sur sa peau était comme poisseux. Ses cheveux ruisselaient en de grosses gouttes qui achevaient leur chemin depuis les racines jusqu'à la pointe pour faire du toboggan avec la courbe de son cou. Il devait aussi y avoir de l'eau dans ses chaussures, ses orteils étaient froids. Son visage vivait la même expérience que la traversée d'une cascade, de fins filets traversaient sa figure de haut en bas et parfois essayait de s'engouffrer dans ses narines.

Chihiro n'y prêtait pas plus d'importance que les gens qu'elle croisait et qui se dépêchaient de courir pour se mettre à l'abri en se protégeant la tête avec parapluie ingénieusement prévu ou avec un sac. Elle se fit légèrement bousculer à plusieurs reprises parce que sa lenteur n'était pas du goût des autres passants.

- C'est comme chez Yubaba… pensa-t-elle avec un maigre sourire.

Cette agitation autour d'elle, ces gestes brusques pour la pousser à se hâter, c'était comme dans l'homérique établissement de bains de l'étrange et terrifiante sorcière du monde des Kamis.

Un instant, notre amie se revit avec quelques centimètres en moins, des genoux plus cagneux et une démarche hésitante, revêtue de son petit uniforme vieux rose de servante. Elle n'oublierait jamais cette effervescence qui faisait frissonner le bâtiment tout entier quand il fallait se dépêcher d'achever les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée des clients. Les voix aiguës des servantes qui s'agitaient en caquetant, les grognements courroucés des responsables quand les choses traînaient trop, jusqu'aux pas précipités de tout ce petit monde extraordinaire sur le parquet lisse et brillant, tout revenait à la mémoire de Chihiro avec une netteté si frappante qu'elle dût s'arrêter et regarder autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas chez la sorcière.

Non, elle était bel et bien au milieu d'une rue déserte de la périphérie, sous une pluie battante et accompagnée par le tonnerre et les éclairs de plus en plus menaçants. Il faisait si gris autour d'elle. Le ciel était-il en train de s'égoutter sur la terre ? Tout était tellement plus beau dans le monde de Haku…

Elle suspendit son souffle. Haku. Elle avait prononcé son nom.

Haku. Kohaku. Deux noms pour deux êtres reliés pourtant par la même vie, le même cœur et la même âme.

Chihiro remercia l'arrivée d'un frisson qui lui secoua l'échine et lui qui lui permit d'empêcher la mélancolie de la gagner.

- Atchi ! Brrr…

L'adolescente passa rapidement son index sous son nez et frotta ses mains autour de ses bras. Elle savait bien que ce geste inutile n'aurait pour finalité qu'accentuer le froid sur sa peau trempée, mais c'était surtout par réflexe qu'elle le faisait.

Son regard scanna l'étendue grisâtre qui l'entourait et s'arrêta sur une couleur rouge vermillon qui tranchait radicalement avec le reste des couleurs délavées. C'était le torii d'un temple shintoïste qui l'invitait de sa chaude couleur à pénétrer dans sa cour dallée. Pressée par le froid, Chihiro n'eut pas le cœur de décliner l'invitation et laissa ses jambes la porter de l'autre côté du portail sacré décoré d'un shimenawa qui gouttait.

La jeune fille traversa la cour de l'enceinte sous les grondements du tonnerre et vint se réfugier sous le large porche du temple. Elle s'adossa contre l'une des grosses colonnes rondes de bois et se permit enfin de contempler les lieux.

Elle était seule dans la semi pénombre. La lumière naturelle était déjà très amenuisée avec ce temps ombrageux, les larges toitures sombres et le bois foncé de ce temple ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Elle détailla de loin le petit bassin de pierre duquel coulait continuellement de l'eau afin de se purifier les mains et les lèvres. Chihiro n'avait pas pris le temps de s'y arrêter avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal, elle aurait dû.

Elle eut un faible rire.

- Voilà que je m'inquiète de ça alors qu'autrefois, j'ai foulé le sol des kamis… se dit-elle pour se pardonner ce manque de respect.

Elle glissa autour de sa colonne pour s'abriter du vent qui se levait et se retrouva tournée vers l'intérieur du temple. Dans la maigre obscurité, elle voyait les contours de l'espèce d'établi de bois surmonté d'un grillage aussi fait de bois destiné à recevoir les pièces de 100 yens que le visiteur jetait avant de prier. De chaque côté, un gong relié à une grosse corde de paille colorée tressée reposait en attendant d'être frappé pour exaucer une prière. Un peu plus loin, une large plaquette accueillait les innombrables emaaccrochés les uns sur les autres et enfin, plus au fond, une petite cavité proposait des bâtonnets d'encens contre une pièce de 200 yens que l'on glissait dans la petite encoche d'une boîte posée à côté.

- En voilà des moyens pour appeler les dieux, pensa Chihiro.

Depuis toujours, elle n'avait pas eu à côtoyer très souvent les temples et autres lieux sacrés. Elle ne priait pas non plus. Du moins, elle n'avait jamais eu à lever les yeux vers le monde du Dessus… jusqu'à présent. Il était un être fait de spiritualité et de pouvoirs magiques qui méritait que l'on lui parle du plus profond de son âme de mortel.

Chihiro se dirigea lentement vers la cavité sous le faible chant de la pluie qui tombait dans la cour. Elle farfouilla dans ses poches et en tira une pièce de 200 yens qui y dormait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Elle la glissa dans la petite encoche et l'entendit tomber dans un son de ferraille frottée. Puis, elle prit un bâtonnet parfumé qu'elle alluma à l'aide d'une boîte d'allumettes laissée pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de briquet sur eux. Tandis qu'il brûlait, elle se laissa gagner petit à petit par l'odeur capiteuse de la fumée grise. Cet encens avait un parfum d'au-delà.

La jeune fille vint devant l'autel et déposa son bâtonnet près des autres, déjà consumés depuis longtemps. Il n'en restait que la maigre tige de bois noircie à sa pointe et des cendres tombées par fragments en ligne plus ou moins droite. Elle s'inclina deux fois comme le demandait l'usage puis joignit ses mains en prière.

Chihiro se retrouva alors face à une sensation des plus paradoxales : le vide de son mutisme qu'elle avait entretenu depuis tout ce temps pour ne pas souffrir et l'éruption brutale d'un millier de choses concernant le dieu dragon.

Le dragon. Elle s'était beaucoup renseignée sur cet animal fabuleux. Les dragons étaient considérés comme des divinités que l'on implorait pour que vienne la pluie. Y en avait-il un derrière ce torrent qui coulait de la voûte céleste ? La venue de cette créature était vue comme un bon présage, à l'instar du phénix, de la tortue et du kirin. Tous les quatre formaient les Quatre Heureux Présages, les Shizui.

- Tu étais mon heureux augure, sourit-elle, le front contre la pointe de ses index.

Ce fut avec cette pensée que Chihiro commença à faire sortir les suivantes par le trou de serrure de son cœur, fermé à double tour depuis des années.

Que dire en une prière ce qu'elle avait accumulé en tant de temps ? Il y avait trop de choses…

- J'espère que tu as réussi à te libérer du joug de Yubaba, Haku. Tu m'avais promis que tu y arriverais, avec ton prénom véritable retrouvé. Je te fais confiance.

La légèreté du ton qu'elle avait donné à cette pensée s'évanouit au contact gelé du chagrin qui s'insinuait entre les rainures de sa porte intérieure. Non. Elle ne devait pas. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec Haku depuis trop longtemps, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre et lui montrer qu'elle était devenue un peu plus forte.

Chihiro resserra ses doigts qu'elle encroisa en poings, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

- Je sais que te parler maintenant après tout ce temps est déplacé, mais je te promets que je pense à toi tous les jours, du fond de mon cœur. Tu dois le voir, puisque tu es une divinité... Mais… c'est juste que… que… que tu…

Elle s'aperçut seulement maintenant que ce qui roulait le long de ses doigts crispés n'était pas des restes de pluie qui se détachaient de ses cheveux. Cette traînée humide qui se mêlait à l'eau des nuages, c'était ses larmes. Des larmes trop longtemps contenues. Haku allait-il lui en vouloir d'être encore pleurnicheuse ? Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était de sa faute à lui.

- Tu… Tu me manques terriblement, Haku… souffla la jeune fille, la gorge serrée de sanglots silencieux. Je voudrais tant te revoir… Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et constater que tu vas bien, toi aussi…

Incapable de continuer, Chihiro frappa avec énergie ses paumes l'une contre l'autre comme elle aurait frappé sa faiblesse de caractère qu'elle détestait tellement en cet instant. Elle s'interdit de continuer de pleurer après ce geste et attendit alors quelques secondes que la brûlure de ses yeux se calme avant de frapper une dernière fois dans ses mains.

Bien que brève, cette prière lui avait laissé une sensation de vide et de solitude. Elle avait entrouvert son cœur, ce qui lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Qu'il était dur de caresser des sentiments qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais laisser s'envoler. Si seulement son jeune âge d'ancienne prisonnière du monde ésotérique le lui avait fait comprendre à temps.

Chihiro se laissa glisser lentement au sol avec la réminiscence de ses lointaines émotions de fillette. Cette tendre amitié qui l'avait poussée à défier Yubaba pour sauver la vie d'Haku n'était plus. La tendresse serait toujours présente, mais elle était désormais apposée à une valeur bien plus précieuse et blessante.

Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Non. Ne pas y penser. C'était tellement fou et insensé. Elle n'était décidément qu'une enfant.

Le tonnerre et les éclairs s'étaient tus en même temps qu'elle. Il ne restait que le murmure mouillé de la pluie qui s'accumulait en grosses flaques d'eau. Ce son régulier et monotone procurait un tel sentiment d'apaisement chez Chihiro qu'elle s'y laissa porter sans aucune résistance. Le froid engourdissait sa conscience et ses muscles se décontractaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle se sentait si sereine…

A peine s'était-elle laissée aller par la douceur de cette bulle silencieuse qui l'enveloppait qu'un souffle parcourut son visage. Il était tiède et léger, aussi doux qu'un zéphyr. Chihiro papillonna des paupières, intriguée par cette soudaine source de chaleur. Elle se leva, fit le tour de sa colonne et ses pupilles se figèrent dans ses iris.

Son cœur était en suspend, piégé dans cette lueur argentée qui nimbait le corps fin et gracile de la magnifique créature céleste qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la cour du temple. Son corps ondulé et recouvert d'écailles brillantes et blanches comme la neige occupait presque toute l'étroitesse de l'enceinte mais sa tête se dressait avec majesté de toute la longueur de son cou. Sur son dos interminable, une crête couleur menthe se découpait telle des montagnes verdoyantes caressées par une brise de printemps. Son museau et ses oreilles duveteuses étaient semblables à ceux du loup blanc, aussi immaculés que ses longues moustaches qui ondulaient au vent et sur son crâne se dressaient deux bois cornus. Et ses yeux… Ces yeux tilleul venus d'un autre monde qui perçaient la jeune humaine de part en part…

Les membres raidis par la stupeur, Chihiro s'égara un long moment dans le regard pénétrant de l'animal sans bouger d'un centimètre. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi des heures jusqu'à ce qu'un fin sourire ourlât la gueule du dragon. Elle comprit. Il était vraiment là. Près d'elle.

Elle étouffa un sanglot par une main sur ses lèvres mais ne retint pas une nouvelle larme de fuir de ses yeux.

- Haku… !!

L'adolescente se précipita dans la cour jonchée de flaques iridescentes et se jeta au cou de l'animal qu'elle étreignit de toutes ses forces. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine au point de presque fêler sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait exploser dans la seconde, ce serait sans le moindre regret.

- Haku… Haku ! C'est vraiment toi ! Enfin… répétait Chihiro en enfouissant son visage contre les écailles luisantes du cou de son ami.

Le dragon lui rendit son geste en pressant doucement sa tête contre le dos de la jeune fille, à défaut de pouvoir la serrer aussi. Son léger grognement était pareil à un gros ronronnement de chat. Elle devinait son sourire mystique et doux à la fois. Quelle joie ! Son cœur était en train de déborder.

Chihiro s'écarta de la créature quand elle la sentit bouger. Haku se recula un peu et baissa la tête au ras du sol pour inviter son amie à grimper sur son dos, ce que celle-ci accepta sans perdre un instant. Ce fut presque comme un geste naturel qu'elle enfourcha l'encolure blanche à la crinière voletante. Ressentir de nouveau entre ses mains le lisse des cornes la ramena plus loin dans le passé avec une certaine excitation qui lui donnait des fourmis dans les paumes. Le dragon se pencha soudainement en avant, ce qui manqua de faire tomber la passagère qui se retrouva affalée ventre contre le dos de l'animal.

- Ouooh !

Chihiro s'agrippa mieux tandis que le dragon prenait une bonne impulsion sous ses pattes d'aigle et ils décollèrent dans un faible mugissement de vent.

Le jour s'était couché. L'obscurité du ciel venait à présent du bleu intense du début de la nuit et non plus des nuages de pluie, envolés depuis un moment. L'averse s'était arrêtée également et seule une douceur d'été embaumait l'atmosphère d'une tiédeur délicieuse. Chihiro apprécia cette brise en l'inspirant à plein poumons, emportée par cette vague de liberté et d'allégresse qui l'embrassait toute entière.

Haku prit de l'altitude pour l'emmener encore plus haut. Les lumières du village n'étaient plus que des points dispersés et vaguement luminescents, perdus dans l'ombre noire de la nuit. Cette luminosité amenuisée permettait une lecture claire et aisée du ciel dégagé. La nuit était belle, propice à des instants précieux et magiques.

Des mèches de cheveux taquines effleurant ses joues, la jeune fille ne perdait rien de toutes ces sensations de planage qu'elle avait découvertes quelques temps auparavant. Les faibles ondulations du corps du dragon sous ses jambes rappelaient le trot d'un cheval, comparaison renforcée par la crinière vaporeuse qui lui caressait le visage.

Chihiro ne savait plus sur quoi s'intéresser tant elle était enivrée. L'incroyable beauté de la nature nocturne vue depuis les yeux d'un dieu ou le contact de sa peau contre celle écailleuse de l'être qu'elle avait si intensément recherché. La nuit reviendrait le lendemain soir, il n'en était peut-être pas de même pour la créature fabuleuse qui la transportait vers les campagnes paisibles environnantes.

- Dis, où m'emmènes-tu ? questionna-t-elle en se penchant un peu en avant.

Haku se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire discret. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'il ne parlait pas sous cette apparence. Mais qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Le simple fait de lui parler la mettait en joie.

La jeune fille laissa sa tête se poser contre l'encolure du dragon blanc en lui enserrant doucement le cou, les paupières closes. Peu importe la destination. Si elle devait ne jamais la connaître pour pouvoir rester ainsi, elle voulait bien se crever les tympans pour ne jamais l'entendre.

Tout à coup, elle sentit le corps d'Haku se dresser à la verticale, il avait dû atterrir. Quelque chose s'était aussi refermé autour de sa main. Chihiro rouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement d'arrêt.

Une apparition se tenait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans d'apparence d'une beauté irréelle. Il avait délaissé son ancien zôshikirin sugata bleu et blanc de serviteur pour porter un très long kimono blanc neige aux longues manches semblables à celles des furisode. Son habit était ample et si long qu'il faisait une sorte de traîne dont les pans scintillaient comme les écailles d'un dragon. Un énorme obi turquoise moiré lui ceinturait la taille, noué dans le dos par un nœud complexe, et par-dessus lequel un obi-jime tressé d'or achevé par un nœud chinois retombait sur ses cuisses. Ses pieds que l'on entrapercevait entre les plis du kimono étaient chaussés de tabi blanches et de zori de paille.

Après avoir détaillé sa tenue et sa main autour de la sienne, Chihiro s'hasarda à un regard vers ce visage qui ne lui était pas aussi inconnu qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. Autrefois au strict carré, sa chevelure aux reflets vert forêt avait poussé jusqu'à dépasser la nuque de quelques centimètres. Sa peau était taillée dans l'albâtre le plus précieux, façonné par la main d'un maître qui ne devait pas être un mortel. Ses traits, lisses et purs, reflétaient un calme qui aurait pu passer pour de la froideur si l'on n'y voyait pas plutôt une douceur retenue par d'anciennes difficultés dans son passé. Seuls ses yeux tilleul et la profondeur de son regard n'avaient pas changé. C'était avec cette même sagesse et bonté qu'il la dévisageait.

L'adolescente ne sut quoi livrer d'autre à sa bouche à part un faible :

- Haku…

Une brise de vent souleva une mèche de cheveux chocolat dissidente qui vint se plaquer contre son nez. Chihiro baissa la tête pour remettre la mèche derrière son oreille et s'aperçut soudainement… qu'elle se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus d'un lac.

- Ah !

Animée par un automatisme provoqué par cette brusque panique, elle s'accrocha aussitôt au jeune homme dans l'espoir d'éviter une chute vertigineuse. La peur était inutile et le réflexe vain, bien entendu, mais le garçon auquel elle avait passé les bras derrière ses épaules ne s'en plaignit pas.

- Je sais toujours manipuler le vent, tu sais, sourit-il, la joue contre la tempe de Chihiro.

Sa voix était aussi claire que jadis bien qu'un peu plus grave. Elle résonnait toujours autant au quatre coins de son esprit.

Un peu honteuse, la jeune fille s'écarta de Haku qui lui reprit doucement la main pour ne pas briser le contact magique qui la maintenant en lévitation avec lui. Il la contemplait encore avec sérénité avec ce sourire paisible qui ne donnait jamais de place à la tristesse.

Qu'il avait changé. Cet habit, cette aura céleste qui flottait autour de lui… Chihiro réalisa pleinement qu'elle était en face d'un dieu.

- Haku… Ou devrais-je dire « Kohaku-sama », maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton nom… et ton titre… rectifia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Il est vrai que mon surnom s'associe à de mauvais souvenirs, mais c'est sous cette appellation que je t'ai rencontrée, je ne le renierai alors pas. Nomme-moi comme il te plaira, la rassura-t-il.

- J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup Haku. Même si Kohaku est tout aussi joli à l'oreille, répondit la jeune humaine avec un sourire amusé.

Son sourire disparut dans la seconde pour laisser place à un subit effroi. Pourquoi était-elle capable de voir en transparence la colline située juste derrière la tête de Haku ?

- T-Tu… Ta tête… Je vois à travers… balbutia-t-elle avant de s'affoler. Non ! Haku ! Ne disparais pas ! Pas maintenant ! On vient de… !

- Chihiro. Chihiro, tout va bien. Touche ma main.

Le dieu lui présenta sa paume à hauteur de son buste tout renforçant un peu la pression de son autre main sur celle de son amie. Chihiro tendit les doigts avec la même timidité qu'un chiot qui s'approcherait de la main de son maître. Elle effleura du bout du majeur et de l'index la paume de Haku. Leurs peaux étaient parfaitement normales sans aucune transparence.

- Tu vois ? Je suis bel et bien réel, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Son interlocutrice ne voulut pas se contenter de cette réponse. Elle approcha encore la main jusqu'à apposer sa paume contre celle de son ami. Elle était douce et chaude. C'était le contact réel de deux êtres qui se touchaient.

Elle opina du chef pour enfin confirmer ses dires et lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire ému.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le jeune homme mit cette ébauche de tristesse à quia en s'approchant d'elle et il l'enserra par les épaules et le milieu du dos, la joue près de son oreille.

- C'est si bon de te retrouver, Chihiro.

L'adolescente baissa un peu la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour cacher les rosissements qui empourpraient ses joues. Son dos était complètement électrifié et sentir son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine la paniquait. Haku allait s'en rendre compte !

Les deux jeunes gens ne rompirent pas ce contact attendu depuis si longtemps tandis qu'un souffle de vent les faisait redescendre avec toute la légèreté d'une plume. Ce ne fut que pour aider son amie à se poser comme lui sur la surface lisse du lac que Haku se sépara d'elle. Il la tint comme il l'aurait fait pour l'aider à descendre une marche trop haute.

- On dirait qu'on est à la patinoire, s'amusa Chihiro en posant la pointe du pied contre l'eau qui se déforma en une onde circulaire. Tu as gagné en pouvoirs magiques ?

- Je n'ai fait que regagner mon véritable monde. Mes pouvoirs restaient limités lorsque j'étais sous le joug de Yubaba.

L'adolescente se mordilla la lèvre d'un air inquiet.

- Elle ne t'a plus fait de mal ? Elle a dû devenir folle quand elle a vu que tu lui échapperais.

- Quelle importance, puisque je suis là… ? lui répondit Haku avec douceur.

Il se plaça devant elle et apposa sa main libre autour de la taille de Chihiro pour l'inviter à suivre ses légers pas de danse. Elle sourit et lui répondit en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Le miroir de l'eau se déformant sous l'effleurement de leurs pieds était leur terre, la lune ronde et brillante à souhait et la toile sombre piquetée d'étoiles, leur ciel. En parlant d'étoiles, ces points brillants près d'eux étaient-ils des fragments d'astres chus de la nuit ? Non. C'était des lucioles à la lueur flavescente qui s'étaient rassemblées et accompagnaient les deux danseurs atypiques dans leur lente valse en flottant tout autour d'eux dans une ronde subtile. D'autres kamis n'avaient pas su résister à l'étrange spectacle. Des feux follets de kitsune vacillaient ici et là dans l'obscurité des rives du lac, ajoutant ainsi une nouvelle touche de merveilleux à ce tableau curieusement beau.

La communion du fabuleux et du normal ne s'arrêtait pas à la nature, elle s'était surtout concentrée dans les cœurs de deux êtres qui ne pouvaient se résoudre à se quitter des yeux.

- J'ai entendu ta prière tout à l'heure, confia Haku dans un sourire. Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre à nouveau.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'avant ce soir, tu n'avais aucun moyen de m'entendre ?

Son visage se tordit en une grimace. Haku avait dû penser qu'elle l'avait oublié et qu'elle n'avait que faire de lui. C'était complètement faux !

Le jeune homme sembla lire dans ses pensées et se hâta de la rassurer :

- Tu ne m'avais pas oublié, je le sais. Même si je ne t'entendais pas par les mots, je sentais en continu ton cœur près du mien, lui expliqua-t-il avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé. Mais il est vrai que la meilleure façon de s'adresser à un kami réside dans les prières et celles faites dans les temples avec une offrande restent les plus efficaces.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu as pu venir ce soir ?

- Oui. Et puis, je désirais te revoir de tout mon cœur, toi, celle qui m'a rendu ma vie et ma liberté.

La reconnaissance qui illuminait son visage en plus de son sourire eut l'effet chez Chihiro d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Guidée par Haku qui faisait de même, la jeune humaine ralentit le rythme de ses pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Quel étrange sentiment. Haku était juste là, lui tenant les mains et pourtant, la lueur qui chancelait au fond de ses yeux était comme un océan qui l'éloignait de lui. Resserrant le contact de ses doigts sur ceux du garçon, Chihiro chercha n'importe quelle esquisse de conversation comme si cela lui permettrait de ne pas le voir disparaître subitement.

- Que… Que vas-tu faire, maintenant que ta rivière n'existe plus ? Tu vas t'en trouver une autre ? Ah ! Suis-je bête ! s'arrêta-t-elle en se donnant un petit coup de poing sur la tête. Il n'y a pas d'autre rivière qui s'appelle « Kohaku », surtout qu'au commencement, c'est de toi que venait son nom et pas l'inverse, alors…

- Tout va bien, Chihiro ? questionna Haku avec hésitation. Tu es étrange…

Prise au piège, notre amie n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner sa vaine tentative de dissimulation. Elle eut un long soupir de vaincue et détourna la tête d'un air triste.

- Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici, avec toi, Haku… Mais je redoute le moment où tu vas t'évanouir dans les airs et où je me retrouverai à nouveau seule.

Il ne répondit pas. Ce silence la surprit.

Elle aurait voulu se gifler. Quelle idiote. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis une éternité et elle trouvait le moyen de ruiner ses retrouvailles avec son précieux ami.

- Chihiro…

- Ah, oublie ça ! le coupa-t-elle avec une mine joyeuse. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. C'est toi qui m'as enseigné la force, je refuse de me laisser encore abattre, et surtout pas ce soir. Je ne veux penser à rien d'autre que toi et…

Un instant, ses mots moururent dans sa bouche. Ils s'étaient dilués au moment où un voile opaque venait de se lever devant ses yeux au contact de ceux de la divinité. Elle connaissait déjà cette vérité. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne devait pas y penser.

- … et… et à la joie de te revoir enfin… acheva-t-elle presque dans un souffle.

Resté silencieux, Haku n'avait cessé de la dévisager avec minutie. Le courage lui allait si bien. Il était heureux de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'en était pas moins attirante. Oh non. Mais…

- Tu as beaucoup changé, reconnu-t-il en effleurant sa joue du revers de l'index. Plus mûre, plus forte. Tu as grandi en conservant tes qualités. Viens, retournons à la rive.

Sur ce, il prit la main en entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble et l'emmena vers la terre ferme. Chihiro se laissa guider un peu à contrecoeur ; elle aimait marcher sur l'eau et le dessin formé par les ondes circulaires quand elles s'entrecroisaient.

Le garçon sauta dans l'herbe tendre qui n'avait pas souffert de l'averse et invita son accompagnatrice à faire de même. Les lucioles avaient terminé leur farandole et s'en étaient allées dans un autre coin du bois environnant, tout comme les feux follets qui s'étaient éteints dans un souffle pour laisser les deux adolescents seuls avec leurs cœurs. Tout autour, c'était le silence. Il ne restait que la lune loin au-dessus de leur tête pour seul témoin de ce qui allait suivre.

- Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, je n'ai certes plus de rivière à protéger mais je reste un esprit de l'eau. Je vais alors ici et là, j'aide quiconque pourrait en avoir besoin, dit Haku.

- Tu as aidé beaucoup de gamines qui se noient parce qu'elles ont perdu une chaussure ? essaya Chihiro d'un ton plaisantin.

- Oh non. Je n'en veux aucune autre que la seule que j'ai connu dans ce cas.

Il y eut un curieux silence entre eux. Chihiro avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, le cœur à mille à l'heure et le visage de Haku s'était brusquement fermé. Quelque chose s'était figé dans ses iris. Un instant, l'adolescente revit le garçon froid qui l'avait ignorée peu après le moment où elle avait réussi à se faire embaucher par Yubaba.

Le jeune homme chassa ce qui lui encombrait l'esprit en secouant un peu la tête et tourna vite les talons après avoir lâché la main de son amie. Il avait été négligent.

- Il est temps de rentrer, tu…

- Haku !

Il s'immobilisa car on le retenait par la manche de son kimono. La divinité se retourna lentement et découvrit une Chihiro effrayée. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour du léger tissu de soie sauvage et tout son être hurlait au secours.

Non. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter cela. Le voir de dos pour le voir s'en aller sans un regard pour elle. Et cette façon dont sa main avait glissé le long de sa paume, c'était comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté la dernière fois. Sauf que cette même fois, elle n'avait pas eu le moyen de retenir cette main. Ce soir, elle le pouvait.

Ce soir, elle pouvait lui parler.

Ce soir, elle pouvait lui dire.

- Chihiro… ?

- N… Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait… pria-t-elle en refermant davantage sa prise sur la manche. Haku… Quand on s'est rencontrés…

Elle ne s'entendait même plus parler tant les battements de son cœur bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. La seule sensation encore perceptible était la moiteur qui montait dans sa paume avec le frottement du tissu et sa nervosité montante. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait commencé. Sa porte intérieure se gondolait de plus en plus sous la pression de ses sentiments. Les gonds crissaient dans un bruit strident.

- J'étais jeune… Et quand on m'en parlait, je ne saisissais pas encore le sens de ce mot. Pas plus que ce qui me rendait folle à l'idée de te voir mourir…

Oui, « folle ». C'était le seul terme approprié pour la désigner pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle était folle.

- Mais avec le temps, et encore plus ce soir, j'ai compris…

A quoi pensait-elle donc ? A rien. Elle ne voulait plus se permettre de penser. Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps.

- Haku, je…

- Plus un mot.

Un bruit de verre brisé éclata au loin. Qu'était-ce ? Le gel qui glaçait le regard de Haku ou le cœur de Chihiro qui s'était transformé en cristal pour mieux souffrir lors de sa cassure ?

L'adolescente était clouée sur place, la bouche encore entrouverte. Elle était pétrifiée de voir un tel visage sur la figure du jeune dieu. Quels étaient ces yeux désinvoltes ?

Haku maudissait le fait que son statut divin ne lui permettait pas de cacher sans difficulté ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur en ce moment même. Qu'il était dur de composer le masque de la neutralité quand son âme exultait de joie mais que sa raison l'excoriait. Il haïssait le bon sens. Il haïssait la réalité. Il se haïssait lui.

Sans rien avoir perdu de son indifférence, le jeune homme choisit de se parer en plus d'une voix dure et implacable.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Rentrons.

Il pivota sur ses talons et s'en retourna. Il remercia la longueur de son habit qui lui permettait de cacher dans ses longues manches ses poings serrés de frustration.

Ses pas furent encore une fois arrêtés, de manière plus radicale cependant. Ce ne fut pas une manche qui fut retenue par une main tremblotante, mais son corps tout entier, encerclé par des bras avec la ferme prise du désespoir.

Haku s'arrêta, surpris par ce geste soudain. Il ne voulut toutefois rien en montrer et se tint droit, sa résolution chancelante.

La tête contre le dos du garçon, Chihiro ne pleurait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de toute façon. C'était elle qui se croyait plus forte que les lois spirituelles. Haku était plus intelligent et raisonnable. Il connaissait leur place à chacun.

- Je n'attendais rien, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais ces mots, je ne les ai jamais dit à personne alors que m'on me pousse pour le faire à d'autres. Je n'ai pas su les dire autrefois et j'en paye le prix aujourd'hui.

Elle inspira profondément. Son kimono sentait le pin. Ce parfum lui allait bien.

- Seulement, quitte à ce qu'ils se perdent dans le néant, je veux que ces mots aillent dans ta direction. Juste ça. Car après tout… je ne suis qu'une humaine, moi. Je suis faible face à mes émotions.

Haku baissa les yeux sur les mains qui se liaient autour de lui avec l'envie de le faire entrer tout entier en elle. Alors, ses sentiments à elle pour lui étaient donc aussi forts que ceux qu'il nourrissait à son égard ? Une joie incommensurable gonfla sa poitrine au cœur serré de remords. Le monde allait-il s'arrêter de tourner s'il se reconnaissait enfin pêcheur ? Le ciel allait-il s'écrouler s'il se baissait un instant au niveau d'une mortelle ? La terre pourrait trembler le lendemain, pourvu qu'elle ignorât où il était cette nuit.

- Et une divinité souffre davantage quand elle en éprouve… ajouta le garçon en se tournant vers elle. Parce que quand toi, tu auras la mort pour te soulager d'eux, moi, j'aurais l'éternité pour les ressasser… et regretter ma longue vie.

Il offrit un maigre sourire de désolation à Chihiro qui avait redressé la tête vers lui.

- Pardonne-moi, Chihiro. Je suis un lâche qui plie face à la réalité générale alors que la réalité devant moi est mille fois plus douce.

- Alors, oublions nos réalités. Je ne suis que Chihiro et toi, Haku. Rien de plus. Les statuts, les ordres, ça ne compte plus, décida l'adolescente en posant son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés.

Haku l'imita avec un doux sourire. Oublier. C'était si facile.

Alors, il oublia.

- Dis-les moi, tes mots, quémanda-t-il.

- Je t'aime.

Elle pensa qu'il répondrait quelque chose, ses lèvres le firent dans un tout autre langage. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce baiser. Baptisé aux rayons de la pleine lune, ses lèvres avaient le toucher de l'eau mêlée au vent et la douceur d'un pétale de fleur. Emprisonnée sous les manches du kimono immaculé de Haku qui l'encerclaient tout en la protégeant de ce qu'il y avait autour, Chihiro ne s'était jamais sentie si apaisée.

Le temps ne reprit ses droits que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, légers et heureux. Il était ironique de voir que l'oubli, leur ennemi durant leur mésaventure chez Yubaba, était devenu leur meilleur allié pour juste quelques secondes.

- Il faut y aller, s'excusa le jeune homme en l'invitant à l'approcher.

L'adolescente approuva d'un hochement de tête et se posta aux côtés de Haku qui lui prit la main avant de s'envoler.

Malgré ce qu'ils venaient de faire, le monde ne s'en était pas ébranlé pour autant. Les étoiles tenaient toujours compagnie à la lune, la ville n'avait pas été engloutie dans les entrailles de la terre et les quelques passants qui se promenaient dans les ruelles éclairées se portaient bien. Cette paix resterait pourtant exclusive à cette soirée et cela, Haku le déplorait.

Les deux adolescents voyagèrent quelques courtes minutes dans le ciel nocturne pour se poser enfin dans l'obscurité de la cour du temple shintoïste.

- Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit, Chihiro. J'espère que tu continueras d'être heureuse, lui souhaita-t-il en retenant encore un peu sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

La jeune fille fut interpellée par le voile sombre qui flottait devant le regard tilleul de son compagnon. Son sourire était terne.

- Pourquoi ai-je la sensation de lire la tristesse d'un nouvel au revoir ?

Pour toute réponse, Haku jeta un coup d'œil à derrière l'épaule de Chihiro, ce qui força cette dernière à faire volte-face. Elle découvrit un corps inanimé sur le sol. Elle retint une exclamation de peur et accourut pour voir de quoi il en retournait, mais il s'avéra que ce corps endormi contre une colonne du temple n'était autre que le sien. Voilà pourquoi elle avait vu Haku en transparence.

- Un rêve… murmura-t-elle avec déception.

- Plutôt une visite onirique, corrigea Haku en la rejoignant. Je ne suis pas le fruit de ton inconscient, c'est bien moi. C'est juste que j'ai extrait ta projection astrale hors de ton corps.

Il la prit par les épaules et lui sourit avec tendresse. Le retour à la réalité commençait à se faire ressentir. Ca faisait mal.

- Il est un mur entre le monde des kamis et celui des hommes qu'il est difficile de franchir.

- Je ne te reverrai plus ? appréhenda la représentante du monde des hommes.

- Nous nous reverrons, c'est une promesse. J'attendrai ce moment. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai plus peur de l'attente.

Le jeune homme sourit une dernière fois et se pencha sur elle.

- Je serai toujours près de toi. Le vent sur ta joue sera ma main qui t'effleure. A nos prochaines retrouvailles, Chihiro.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune humaine qui fut tout à coup prise d'une envie irrépressible de dormir. Ses paupières se firent de plomb et son corps se désarticula comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle bascula en arrière et se fit transporter grâce à un courant d'air vers son enveloppe de chaire. La brise suivante emporta un somptueux dragon blanc vers le monde du Ciel.

Elle fronça un peu des sourcils et ouvrit lentement les paupières qui papillonnèrent de fatigue. Son dos était raide et sa nuque douloureuse parce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié sa mauvaise posture aussi longtemps. Elle se releva avec une grimace de douleur et son regard tomba sur un bâtonnet d'encens qui était en train de s'éteindre. Sa pointe incandescente mordit le dernier morceau de bois parfumé puis son rouge flamboyant se tourna tout doucement vers le gris. Un filet de fumée grisâtre se perdit dans les airs et la dernière cendre tomba sur le reste.

Chihiro sourit. Le bonheur était pareil à cet encens. Il fallait une étincelle pour que tout commence et il se consumait bien trop rapidement. En revanche, son parfum perdurait longtemps.

- La prochaine fois, j'en allumerai dix à la fois.

Etait-ce son imagination ou la lune venait-elle de lui sourire ? A moins que ce ne fût la silhouette ondulante d'un Heureux Présage aux écailles couleur neige qui passait par là.

FIN

* * *

Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour ma part, j'ai été très contente d'écrire ce petit one-shot. Et vu comment il m'a prise aux tripes, je n'avais d'autre choix que le publier. Lol. 

J'espère aussi que les fans de Haku n'ont pas été déçu(e)s que je le change, du moins physiquement. Après tout, c'est un dieu, faut le panache qui va avec ! En ce qui concerne le mental, je l'ai peut-être fait un peu borderline. Faut dire qu'il est quand même assez spécial comme perso.

Et puis, on s'en fiche ! Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous avez à peu près aimé. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

A la prochaine, avec cette fois-ci normalement, le début de ma première création entièrement originale !

Ja ne !

(P.S : Je ne serai pas contre un OS ou pourquoi pas une fic sur _le Château Ambulant_… Affaire à suivre quand j'aurai lu le roman !)


End file.
